Eres mia
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Las manos de otro chico sobre Hinata despiertan en Naruto sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido con otra chica. ¿Cómo reaccionará el rubio al ver a un extraño intentar besar a su amada? Pequeño One Shot especial San Valentin de esta bonita pareja. Lemon.


**NA: **El texto en cursiva es parte del recuerdo de Hinata.

**Advertencia: **Este OS contiene lemon, si no te gusta o no te agrada esta pareja te invito amablemente a que no sigas leyendo.

**Eres mía**

Es la primera vez que nos enfadamos desde que estamos juntos y no se que hacer para arreglarlo. Me mira inexpresivo y por primera vez no se que piensa sobre mi. Llevamos un día en el que apenas nos dirigimos la palabra. Me siento muy triste y en parte frustrada. ¿Espera que de el primer paso? ¿Por qué yo? Ya he esperado suficiente durante los años que tuve que soportar como iba detrás de Sakura. Ahora que estoy con él ¿Debo seguir insistiendo yo?.

Todo fue un mal entendido sin importancia, ¿por qué tenemos que continuar así?... Le veo entrar de nuevo, con un semblante serio y con cara de preocupación muy poco habitual en él. "Naruto-Kun" es lo único que le he dicho en todo el día. Pero no puedo evitarlo, se que él quiere que hablemos, y como no da el paso termino cediendo yo.

Recuerdo la escena que él presenció, y no puedo evitar sentir cierta ternura ante su reacción celosa por mi.

_-¡Ey tú! - Escucho a Naruto de fondo, sin saber de donde aparece. - Déjala, ¿me oyes?_

_-¿Quién eres tú? - Pregunta con arrogancia el chico que me tiene sostenida por la cintura impidiendo que me mueva. - Márchate._

_-¿Yo? Soy su novio, imbécil. - La última palabra resuena más fuerte. _

_El chico me suelta y se disculpa conmigo, no sin antes dedicar una mirada de desprecio a Naruto, y se marcha._

_Naruto se acerca a mi rapidamente y me coge la cara._

_-Hinata, ¿Puedes explicarme esto? - Su cara llena de rabia y preocupación me inunda por dentro. -¿Quién era ese tipo?_

_-Yo...yo...-No se como reaccionar y me pongo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. - Es un buen chico, él..._

_-¿Estás con él? - Mi sorpresa no tiene tamaño de lo grande que es. -Dimelo, Hinata._

_-¡Naruto-Kun! - Digo ante la sorpresa. - ¿Co...cómo puedes pensar eso, de mi?_

_-Parecía conocerte... si hasta se ha disculpado contigo._

_-Pero él no...él no es mala persona, él viene todos los días y..._

_-¿Todos los días?_

_-Naruto-kun, es una tienda, no es extraño que él venga todos los días aquí._

_-Maldita sea, Hinata, ¿es qué no te das cuenta? -Me pregunta mientras me agarra por los hombros. - Siempre eres tan inocente._

_-Na...Naruto..._

_-¿Cúantas veces ha intentado besarte?_

_-Niguna._

_-¡Si lo he visto!_

_-So...sólo hoy._

_Me suelta y se va maldiciendo palabras que no logro entender._

-Naruto-Kun. - Comienzo acercándome a él. - Debemos hablar de lo de ayer. Fue un mal entendido.

-Hinata... - Me mira a los ojos y vuelve mi Naruto de siempre. - Lo sé. Pero...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste abiertamente?

-Yo...no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar. - Confesé. - Es algo nuevo para mi que un chico se comporte así conmigo y no seas tu.

-Me cuesta creer eso, Hinata. Eres una chica realmente preciosa. - Me coge las manos, me acerca a su cuerpo y me abraza. - Se que me dices la verdad, pero odio la idea de que pueda perderte.

-No me vas a perder Naruto-Kun. - Le respondo el abrazo y dejo un dulce beso en su cuello. - Te amo y estar contigo es lo que me hace más feliz en el mundo.

-Hinata. - Me coge del pelo con suavidad y me obliga a mirarle. - Sentí muchos celos al ver a ese chico agarrándote de esa manera mientras intentaba besarte.

-Cuando vi lo que intentaba quise quitarle, pero no sabía como reaccionar...yo...

Me calló con un beso en los labios. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras su mano, en mi cintura, me apegaba completamente a él. Introducia sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi piel despacio, haciéndome sentir la electricidad de sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Con mis manos envueltas en su pelo sentía tener el control de su cabeza, la cual movía a mi antojo para poder alcanzar su cuello. Me apartó para deshacerse de la prenda que le estorbaba y dejó al aire mis pechos que acogió con sus manos y besó detenidamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Aún ahora, después de este tiempo juntos, sentía el mismo pudor cuando veía la excitación en su mirada reflejarse en la mía. Frenó en seco, y me cogió en brazos llevándome hasta la cama, donde antes de tumbarme, me dejó sin pantalones.

Abrió mis piernas y comenzó a besar mis muslos lentamente, deleitándose en cada centímetro de mi piel, propinando a mi cuerpo la atención necesaria para volverme loca.

Gemía en sus brazos con el simple hecho de imaginar lo que vendría después. Me agarré a su cuello y le atraje con fuerza hasta mi boca, le besé y susurré "hoy no, hoy quiero sentirte dentro de mi". Un gemido de satisfacción salió de su garganta y se deshizo de su ropa. Completamente desnudo sobre mi, se posicionó entre mis piernas y agarrándome de las caderas comenzó a introducirse dentro de mi cuerpo muy lentamente, sintiendo como mi carne se abría nuevamente para él, como si fuese la primera vez que entraba en mi interior. Callaba mis gemidos con su boca, sentía su pecho rozar el mio con cada embestida. Era como si fuésemos uno solo. Con cada arremetida en mi cuerpo aceleraba más el ritmo, y poco a poco sentía como nos acercábamos al clímax. Un orgasmo recorría mi cuerpo e inconscientemente arqueaba mi espalda, poniendo mis pechos en la boca de Naruto. Sus dientes se clavaban en uno de mis pezones mientras sentía como se corría dentro de mi.

Agotados y satisfechos caíamos el uno sobre el cuerpo del otro. Los brazos de Naruto me rodeaban apretándome más contra él, mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me susurraba.

-Hinata, eres sólo mía. - Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Cómo? - Pregunté extrañada.

-No quiero ni pensar en que alguien mas te toque. - Volvió a besarme dulcemente. - Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Naruto-Kun. -Susurro en su boca. - Sólo te quiero y te pertenezco a ti. Siempre a ti.

Sin duda alguna era la mejor primera reconciliación que podía haber.

Fin.


End file.
